<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome back, Luke. by haar_nel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308213">Welcome back, Luke.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haar_nel/pseuds/haar_nel'>haar_nel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Funny, M/M, based on lucas' ssb4 trailer, begins by being sad, but then it gets happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haar_nel/pseuds/haar_nel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many new faces, the old faces are back.</p><p>But the only one I care about is not here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome back, Luke.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my first official oneshot, posted on wattpad back in 2016... gosh...</p><p>All I did was translate and fix a bunch of stuff, and suddenly it's double as long as it was previously.</p><p>Anyways, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is my fourth time in the Smash mansion.</p><p>This time, we’re more than 50 fighters, but other than that, everything was like before; same discussions, same fights, same friendships, even the food was the same.</p><p>At the very beginning, there was a match between all the new fighters, they all looked strong, and after that I got the chance to meet them and talk to them, they were cool and very nice, some more than others, of course. Also, the returning fighters got better and grew stronger since the last Smash tournament, which is normal in this kind of events.</p><p>All of us were back. Well, most of us.</p><p>According to what I heard from Samus, Snake wasn’t called back to the tournament, which was shocking, specially since he was a favorite from many. Aside from that, I noticed someone missing as well, so I went to miss Peach to ask her about it; as expected from the first day of arrival after the opening battle between the new ones, everyone was on the big living room the mansion had.</p><p>As I saw the princess, sitting with the returning and new ladies and walked towards her, one specific question in my mind, which answer was something I depended on a lot.</p><p>“Excuse me, miss Peach,” I slightly pulled her dress to call her attention, “have you seen Lucas? Did he arrive already?”</p><p>From the corner of my eye, I could see my old friend Toon Link slightly lower his head, and Villager, one of the newcomers, looked confused but sad at the same time. I focused once more on the princess in front of me, and her expression caused my heart to skip a beat, but not in the kind of way my mom used to say happened when you were in love, it was a bad skipping.</p><p>Miss Peach crouched to my level and placed a hand on my shoulder. “Honey, I’m afraid that…” I held my breath, “Lucas…”, she’s hesitating, this can’t be good. “Lucas won’t be coming to the tournament this year.”</p><p>All I could muster was a quiet <strong><em>oh </em></strong>and slowly walked away from the princess, before turning around and running away, I didn’t want the others to see my eyes filling with tears, nor my heart breaking into pieces. My legs took me to what would be my bedroom for this tournament, it was a big bedroom, supposed to be shared.</p><p>This time, it was just me.</p><p>I closed the door and slid to the floor, not being able to hold my tears anymore. “You promised me we would go forward together,” I whispered to nothing, between hiccups. “You promised me we would both be in the next tournament.”</p><p>Slowly, I stood up and walked to my bed, throwing my backpack on it and then falling on top of the mattress while facing the roof, tears wouldn’t stop running down my face. My hand went to my backpack and, without looking, pulled a piece of paper, a photography to be more explicit.</p><p>It was Lucas and I on the last day of the previous tournament, Brawl, last time we saw each other, probably last time we ever would. “Was it a lie, Lucas?”</p><p>Apparently, I fell asleep after that, because next thing I know, Toon is knocking on my door and telling me it’s time for breakfast.</p><p>Days went by after that, I slowly stopped crying as much with each day, but not being able to see the face of my best friend made my chest feel empty.</p><p>One evening, I decided to go to miss Peach and ask her why I felt like that, why was the absence of Lucas affecting me so much. I was aware that, even if Toon Link and I were very close, I wouldn’t feel the same way for him, nor Popo, who was also missing from the tournament, as I later learned.</p><p>Of course, miss Peach was not alone, the other ladies were with her, this almost made me back out, but it was too late, she saw me, I couldn’t escape her motherly smile, specially when they invited me to take a sit.</p><p>So I told her everything, from the very first time we met in Brawl tournament to just seconds before speaking to her, answering questions from any of the ladies when asked, stopping from time to time when miss Rosalina offered me a cookie or to take a sip from the tea miss Zelda poured for me.</p><p>After the talk was over, the ladies looked at each other and then back at me with such an intensity that I drank my tea hoping to choke on it or something.</p><p>“Ness, dear, what you’re feeling is love,” finally spoke miss Peach, “romantic love,” she clarified, and the shock on my face may have been too big, because she took off my cap and softly ran her fingers through my hair, just like my mom used to do when I was nervous over something.</p><p>Love? Romantic love?</p><p>My brain went back in time to that day Paula was talking to Jeff about it, explaining the difference between platonic and romantic love. Going back to that conversation and comparing it to my situation, it did make sense.</p><p>I fell in love with my best friend! How didn’t I realize that before?</p><p>I decided to leave that discovery aside for the moment, as Master Hand announce the tournament would begin the next day; I needed to focus and train, but not knowing anything about Lucas wasn’t helping.</p><p>The tournament began, and all I could do was embarrass myself in every single battle, to the point where Master Hand himself told me so, not with those words, he used more professional terms, of course.</p><p>He said I was not doing my best, I wasn’t the Ness I was in the other tournaments, and he was right, I was aware of that.</p><p>Toon, followed by Villager everywhere he went, tried to cheer me up and supported me on everything. Some of the newcomers, once understood the situation, were also very nice to me, specially Lucina, she was very sweet.</p><p>Even miss Rosalina, who offered to send Lucas a letter in case I wanted to write one for him, asking one of her Lumas, as the mansion’s mailing service hadn’t been activated yet, which explained why none of us received any letters since we arrived here.</p><p>After having Toon and Villager insisting for a long time, I accepted the offer. I spent the entire night writing a letter for Lucas, I wanted it to be perfect but, just like my battles, it was short and pathetic.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Dear Lucas,</p>
  <p>How’s everything in Tazmily? I arrived to the Smash mansion around 2 weeks ago and, turns out the mailing service is not working yet, but one of the newcomers, miss Rosalina helped me deliver this letter to you, so please don’t panic if you see a star floating around your house, they’re named Lumas.</p>
  <p>But I’m sure you’ve seen weirder things than stars floating around, so it’s fine.</p>
  <p>I just wanted to tell you that you better keep training, because you still need to come and claim your spot in the mansion before someone steals it, and we don’t want that, now we? Hahaha!</p>
  <p>Train as much as you can, because the newcomers are strong! Even Villager, he’s pretty scary…</p>
  <p>Speaking of, Toon got another stalker, Popo got his job stollen by Villager! But it seems like Toon’s okay with him!</p>
  <p>I hope you remember our promise, I’ll be waiting for you here, see you soon, Luke!</p>
  <p>-Ness.</p>
</blockquote><p>Too dumb and simple, I know.</p><p>There are so many things I want to tell him, <strong>must</strong> tell him, but as miss Zelda said, it’s better to tell him in person and not through a letter, and I do agree with her.</p><p>Once the letter was folded and placed inside an envelope, I took it to miss Rosalina, who gave it to a very cute red Luma with a small backpack. It took some time to explain the address, as I had to remember the specifications Lucas gave me some time ago. Tazmily, Nowhere Islands, Earthbound Universe, or at leas that’s how Master Hand called it. His house was easy to find, the further away, on top of a hill. It had a garden with only sunflowers, his and his mother’s favorite flower.</p><p>Thinking back on the letter and its content, I really had hopes that he could come to the mansion for this tournament as well, but I knew it was almost impossible, not because he was weak, but because the others were far too strong.</p><p>Even for me.</p><p>Few hours later, miss Rosalina let me know that the Luma went on its way to deliver the letter, and was ordered to stay in case Lucas wanted to reply with a letter of his own. Some days later, the Luma came back and flew directly to me, offering me the backpack seconds after reaching my side. I stuck my hand inside and retrieved a letter, presumably from Lucas. Once I confirmed this, I said goodbye to Toon and Villager, thanked miss Rosalina and ran back to my room so I could read the letter.</p><p>I was so excited to read it.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Dear Ness,</p>
  <p>I’m so glad you made it to the Smash mansion and can be part of the tournament one more time, I’m happy for you, you deserve this opportunity!</p>
  <p>Just knowing you’re there and still have hopes in me gives me strength to keep training.</p>
  <p>And, another stalker? Poor Toon, I just hope this is the definitive one, or that he goes back to Popo, whatever happens first, you know? Hehe.</p>
  <p>I haven’t forgotten our promise, see you soon, Ness!</p>
  <p>-Lucas.</p>
</blockquote><p>It was a very short letter, and made my heart skip a beat but, just like the first day in the mansion, not in a good way.</p><p>The last line looked slightly shaky, which was weird, as Luke had perfect calligraphy, so I studied the letter more. Some of the words looked forced. I could see almost unnoticeable marks on the paper, like water droplets that had already dried. Tears.</p><p>Small details you could notice if you payed enough attention, and since we used to send each other letters these past years, I could see through it all.</p><p>Lucas wasn’t sure he could make it, and that broke me.</p><p>After that letter, days went by. A newcomer was announced, we weren’t told who, and my hopes raised to the maximum.</p><p>Grave mistake.</p><p>The newcomer arrived, a Pokémon, its name was Mewtwo.</p><p>That day, I lost all hopes.</p><p>Days later, I had a battle with Villager. I couldn’t fight, I looked like the training dummy, as much as I tried I could connect a hit, K.O him, do anything. Pathetic.</p><p>Today, I have a battle with Bowser.</p><p>Today, 3 newcomers arrive as well. Everyone looks happy, it’s probably someone they know and love. They have big smiles, that grow larger when I’m there, I can’t understand why and nobody wants to explain, telling me I’m crazy. It might be my imagination.</p><p>Few hours ago, the first newcomer arrived, his name is Ryu, his battle style resembles Little Mac in my opinion.</p><p>Seconds before my battle started, the second newcomer arrived, it was Roy, so I don’t think he counts as newcomer. The fighters from the Fire Emblem Universe, as Master Hand calls it, look happy with his arrival.</p><p>Speaking of Master Hand, yesterday he asked to have a talk with me.</p><p>To summarize it, he talked about my performance since the tournament started, which was poor in every sense of the word. I hadn’t won a single battle yet, hasn’t been even close to winning one.</p><p>He gave me one last chance to redeem myself, to get at least one K.O in my favor, or else I would be forced to go back home.</p><p>How pathetic I am, being at this point, close to being sent back home.</p><p>My battle has begun. Bowser doesn’t waste time and start attacking me. None of my attacks connect, I can’t escape from him before getting sent flying. He’s beating me, and I can’t do anything to stop it, no matter how much I try. I don’t have the strength for fighting, my mind is somewhere else. Wherever he is.</p><p>Suddenly, I feel by body being hit with too much force, sending me flying to the other side of the stage, just at the ledge, I try to stand up, but I can’t, my arms give up. I can see him slowly get close to me. It’s over, another pathetic defeat, my ticket back home. I close my eyes and wait for the impact, his last hit.</p><p>But the hit never happened, something better did.</p><p>“PK Fire!”</p><p>That voice, I recognize it wherever I go. My mind went blank, my eyes opened abruptly, and I saw it, the blonde hair and that unmistakable red and yellow striped shirt.</p><p>My heart skipped a beat and, for the first time since I got here, it was a pleasant feeling “It’s my turn to protect you, Ness,” he said, turning his head just enough to look at me and show me a smile.</p><p>Ah, there it was again, the good skipping.</p><p>I like it.</p><p>He turned around again and ran to my opponent, fighting him as I’ve never seen him fight before. He sent Bowser flying and used a PK Freeze to stop him from coming back to the stage, then used PK Thunder to send him further and further, until he couldn’t come back and was K.Oed.</p><p>I was still in shock, couldn’t say a word, much less move.</p><p>The battle was over. The blonde walked towards me and helped me stand up and bring me out of the stage.</p><p>“It’s nice seeing you again, it’s been a while,” he said with a calm voice and a timid smile, but tears were threatening to fall from his eyes and his cheeks were slightly colored red. His hand was still holding mine and could feel him softly tug it.</p><p>I was looking straight at him, still couldn’t believe that I had him in front of me. Many tears fell from my eyes all the way to the floor. I could feel my mouth forming a big smile and, without warning, I pulled him towards me and hugged him as hard as I could, like he could disappear from my grasp in any second.</p><p>If this is a dream, nobody wake me up, please.</p><p>“You have no idea how much I missed you, Luke, you have <strong>no</strong> idea,” I whispered into his shoulder, hiding my face in his neck and holding him tighter.</p><p>“Ness…” he called between hiccups, hugging me back as tight as he could, I could feel his tears falling on my shirt, but I couldn’t care less. “I’m so happy I’m back with you.” Between his hiccups, little giggles escaped him, and I giggled back.</p><p>Few seconds later someone cleared their throat behind us, so we let go of each other, only to find Toon Link at the verge of tears who, the second Lucas was out of my grasp, he jumped to him and hugged him, pulling my arm to join them in the hug.</p><p>We took Villager and pulled him to us as well, he didn’t seem to understand what was happening, but he looked glad that we were happy and hugged us with joy. Or at least that was what he was thinking.</p><p>‘<strong>You still have that bad habit of reading others’ minds?</strong>’ I could hear a voice in my head, followed by a giggle, so I turned to Lucas, who looked at me playfully.</p><p>‘<strong>It’s not as if I’m the only one, now am I?</strong>’ I thought back to him, giving him the same playful smile.</p><p>There was nothing that could ever ruin this moment.</p><p>“Villager, put the axe down! It’s just a butterfly!”</p><p>Except for that.</p><p>‘<strong>Good luck, Toon,</strong>’ was what came to my mind.</p><p>‘<strong>You’ll need it,</strong>’ answered Lucas back. We both looked at each other and laughed, then looked back to what was happening in front of us.</p><p>Villager chasing a butterfly, and Toon chasing him.</p><p>Because it’s not everyday that your special someone comes back and you see your friend chasing a crazy dude, who’s also your friend, who’s chasing a butterfly with an axe.</p><p>About Lucas, I might tell him how I feel another day, I just gotta be careful, in case he decides to read my mind out of <em>nowhere</em>, hah.</p><p>‘<strong>Right, Luke?</strong>’</p><p>‘<strong>Right what?</strong>’</p><p>I chuckled at the confused look he gave me. ‘<strong>Nothing, don’t worry.</strong>’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's 2:52 am and I just finished it</p><p>I crave death</p><p>I'll be honest, this is one, if not my favorite oneshot I've written, but as I grew older and wrote more, it kind of looked weird to me, so I got tired and decided to fix it and bring it back to life, so there you go!</p><p>You can find me on twitter as @lenlen_signal</p><p>Bye!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>